


The Blind Side of Life

by ScarletSand



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSand/pseuds/ScarletSand
Summary: Kyo's been hurt... badly. Yuki doesn't know what to do, he's never really accepted Kyo as a part of the family but now he's starting to see how that's affected Kyo. Maybe it's time to change how he, and the whole family, view him.





	1. Akito's Call

         The phone rang throughout the old house. The silence of the tranquil forest was shattered by the shrill ringing.

         "Tohru, would you be a dear and answer the phone?" Shigure called from his office. He was supposed to be writing his next book, but Tohru knew he was just lazing around.

         "Of course!" Tohru rushed into the kitchen just in time to answer the phone.  
The man on the other side spoke with such a slick, sickening voice that there was no mistaking his identity.

         It was Akito, the head of the Sohma family.

         "Tohru, sweetie, is that you? Oh it is, isn't it?" Akito spoke with such slimy, sweetness that it made Tohru shiver.

         "Uhuh" Tohru barely managed to speak. The fear of what Akito would say next was paralyzing, because Akito never just called to discuss the local news.

         Akito spoke now with sharpness as if talking to a disobedient child. "Oh goody, now, would you put me on the phone with Shigure?" Tohru was too frightened to be offended by his tone.

         "Um, Shigure! Akito would like to talk to you." Tohru called across the hall, covering the telephone with her hand.

         "Oh what does he want now? You know, it's never good when he calls!" Shigure slid open the door to his office, behind him, papers piled high. Shigure's rich brown hair was a mess and his new pale robe was in shambles , it was obvious he had been enjoying a peaceful nap. Shigure took the phone from Tohru's shaking hands and pressing it to his ear. Tohru backed away, awaiting Akito's message.

 _What if Yuki's in trouble!? Or Kyo? Oh or even worse, someone got hurt!?!_ Tohru slapped her cheeks _. No, I can't think about that!_   She quickly regained most of the levelheadedness she had lost in her minor trip of panic.

          "What do you need Akito?" There was clear malice in Shigure's voice as he spoke. Shigure was usually so nice and respectful, that this level of anger frightened Tohru.

         Akito spoke as if taken aback by Shigure's bitter words. "Now, now Shigure, this is not the time for quarreling! You know you should respect me more, even though you're older, I'm still in charge!"

          "Get to the point, please." Shigure's teeth ground against each other.

          "Ah yes. You see it's about Kyo..."

          Tohru watched in terror as Shigure went pale and his face became void of feeling.

          "Thank you for calling." Shigure hung up the phone and headed for his office.

          Tohru reached out, grabbing Shigure by the arm, "It's Kyo, isn't it?" Shigure merely nodded his head and retired to his office.

          Tohru slumped against the door frame, her dull brown hair falling over her somber face, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
          _What am I gonna do now, Mom?_


	2. Yuki's Home

         Yuki walking in the door, his pack slung over his shoulder, his purple eyes twinkling in the afternoon sunlight. It was clear Shigure hadn't told him yet.

         "Ms. Honda, are you home?" Yuki called out to the desolate household.

         Tohru, peaked out from behind the banister, "I'm here," she called, her voice wavering slightly.

         "Ah good! I found these wonderful steamed rice buns at the market, I was thinking we could have them for..." Yuki looked up from his groceries, "Ms. Honda is something wrong? Did Kyo hurt you again? I swear, that idiotic cat has no self control!"

         "Oh no Yuki, it wasn't Kyo! Oh well about Kyo..." Tohru's voice trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence.

         "Ms. Honda?"

         Shigure appeared out of his office just in time to stop Yuki from questioning Tohru.

         "Yuki, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shigure led Yuki into his small space.

         Yuki, reappeared a moment later, the sparkle in his deep eyes gone. To Tohru, Yuki himself seemed to stop shimmering, stopped radiating. His smile turned to a pained grimace, his stance slouched ever so slightly as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his back. Even his ever illustrious hair became muted, it's black shine, cloudy. Yuki lurched forward with his arms out as if to hug Tohru, instead placing his hands on her shoulders, gripping her tightly.

         "I'm sorry we can't be of more comfort to you Ms. Honda. I apologize for any remorse or pain we have caused you." Yuki's hair floated down, covering his face, but Tohru could still see the tears on his sullen cheeks. "If you would excuse me, I have homework." With that Yuki bolted up the stairs behind Tohru.

         Tohru stood there, shell-shocked. She had never seen Yuki so concerned and vulnerable. She felt like her walls were tumbling down as all familiarities faded. With the thoughts that her happy life with Yuki and Kyo and Shigure was ending Tohru began to cry. Soft tears rolled down her face, Tohru's strong wall was cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's 2015 me's writing? Cringy? Good? Poetic? Just plain bad? I've definitely come a long way at least.


	3. It Isn't Easy to Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been editing out my excessive use of unnecessary ellipses just for you guys ;) plus a few of my grammar errors, not all of them though, I don't have time for that.

         "Tohru? Are you alright?" Shigure questioned cautiously. His concern and sorrow was stretched blatantly across his face. 

         "I'm fine, I promise!" Tohru wiped away her tears and forced herself to smile.  
  
         _I have to be strong, for Yuki and for Kyo! I can't let them down!_  
  
         "Shigure, what happened to Kyo?" Tohru's voice was soft and tired.  
  
         "Why don't we go see him. I'll explain on the way." Shigure led Tohru to the door, where a car was already waiting. Akito had arranged for the driver to be Hatori, one of the Sohma's doctors, a member of the zodiac himself, but most importantly Akito's doctor; for Akito was often sickly.   
  
         The first five minutes were held in tense silence. Tohru fidgeted, staring at her hands and Shigure peered out the window while Hatori simply looked straight ahead at the road.

         "So... Hatori, what happened?" Shigure inquired tentatively.  
  
         Hatori sighed, as if resenting having to explain. "It was Akito..."  
  
         "I figured," Shigure whispered from the back seat, his gaze returning to the window.  
  
         "What?! Why would Akito do that?" Tohru shrieked!   
  
        Hatori glared back at Tohru. His hair fell away from his face, revealing his blinded eye. Tohru remembered how he had lost his sight. It had been Akito. Hatori wanted to marry his assistant, Kana Sohma. Akito said no and hurt Hatori. She blamed herself for it. Hatori had to wipe all her memories of him and of the Sohma’s curse. All of Hatori's pain was Akito's fault.  
  
         "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot." Tohru looked at her lap sheepishly.  
  
         Hatori returned his gaze to the road before him before continuing. "Kyo challenged Akito... to a fight."  
  
         Tohru gasped. Even Shigure seemed surprised.  
  
         Kyo usually was quick to start a fight, but recently he had been getting better at controlling his anger. People in the Sohma family had started to accept him more. He even stopped fighting with Yuki everyday, although Kyo was still trying to beat Yuki.   
  
         "Kyo, stormed into Akito's room during one of his checkups," Hatori continued his story.


	4. The God's Rage

         "Hey Akito!" Kyo barged into Akito's room, yelling.  
  
         Hatori jumped, surprised at Kyo's outburst. Akito simple turned to look at the orange haired boy, his face a mask.  
  
         Akito smiled,"What a pleasant surprise. How can I help you Kyo?"   
  
         "Oh shut up! You know exactly what I want!" Kyo was enraged! His hair stood on end, and his eyes burned a scarlet red.  
  
         "I want to be a part of this family!" Blurted Kyo, his face turning red.  
  
         "No." Akito spoke swiftly and bluntly, giving Kyo's words no second thought. With that Akito turned away from Kyo and refocused on Hatori, who sat by attentively.  
  
         "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Kyo shook with fury. He hated Akito, with all of his heart. For what he did to Yuki and Hatori, to all the Sohmas, and to Kyo himself. Out casting him because of his cursed sign. He hated Akito even more than Yuki, and leeks. "I want to be apart of the Zodiac! And I want to be apart of the family." Kyo repeated himself.  
  
         Akito's answer remained. "No"  
  
         "Why not?" Kyo was on the verge of tears, his anger was edging away.  
  
         Akito seemed annoyed when he spoke next. "Because you are the cursed cat and the cat isn't a part of the Zodiac. It's simple as that."  
  
         Kyo's anger returned in a blaze. "Bullcrap" Kyo spat at Akito. "Then I'll prove that the cat deserves to be in the zodiac!"  
  
         "And how do you plan on doing that?" Akito sneered turning his gaze back to Kyo.  
  
         "Fight me!"  
  
         The room went silent, the only sound being Kyo's labored breath. Akito locked eyes with Kyo. A rage building in Akito's grey eyes. Kyo almost faltered as Akito's eyes drilled into his own.   
  
      _The intensity. Those eyes, I hate those eyes always looking at me like I'm a monster. Damn it!_  
  
         "If I beat you then you have to accept me as part of the Zodiac!" Kyo was serious.  
  
         It was then that Hatori realized that Kyo had finally reached his breaking point. Unfortunately Hatori had realized this far too late. It's was past his ability to help Kyo now. Akito cackled with an insane laughter, like one of a crazed god. His pride and lust, greed, and his madness were all flung across the large, gaunt room, all with the echoing sounds of his howls.  
  
         "Impossible! You're only a lowly cat. I'm the head of this house!" Akito jerked upward from his seat, sending the table he and Hatori had been sitting at flying across the room along with all of Hatori's tools.  
  
         Kyo stepped back, frightened by Akito's rage. But before Kyo could reaffirm his courage Akito strode forward, his arm out stretched. Upon reaching Kyo, Akito struck him, knocking Kyo askew.   
  
         "Bastard!" Kyo flung a punch at Akito, grazing his shoulder.  
  
         Hatori stood in horror, his expression  a pained frown on his cold face. He watched as the two exchanged blows. Kyo was getting the front of Akito's anger.  
  
         Akito pinned Kyo to the wall, his face inches from Kyo's. Akito's long fingernails dug into Kyo's shoulder, drawing blood. Kyo struggled and winced at Akito's sharp grip. Akito twisted his face into a sickening grin as he slammed his fist across Kyo's face. The action came with a crunch as Kyo's jaw snapped.  Kyo cussed, spitting blood. He struggled and headbutted Akito hard on his forehead. Akito stumbled backwards, losing his grip on Kyo. Kyo crumbled to the floor, catching himself on the wall, and hauled himself up. No one, not even Hatori could have expected the level of Akito's power. Akito was easily overpowering Kyo, even more than Yuki could. But Kyo was still fighting back, you could tell Kyo had been training. For every five punches Akito landed Kyo was able to catch Akito with a blow. Kyo's technique was far better than Akito's yet Akito was still winning with brute force and instinct alone.  Kyo launched himself at Akito, his fists aimed at Akito's head. Kyo swung, landing his first solid hit. Akito whirled with rage, swinging wildly, striking Kyo on the back of his head, as Kyo had ducked from Akito's frantic attacks. Kyo fell to the floor. There he lay motionless, blood slowly pooling around his head. Akito stood triumphantly over Kyo, smashing his bare foot into Kyo's side. Akito laughed madly pushing his foot into Kyo harder, kicking him repeatedly. It was then Akito changed.  
  
         "Kyo! What happened? You can't be a member of the Zodiac If you're this weak!" Akito was sincere, as if he hadn't been a maniac only seconds before. "Hatori, don't just stand there, help him." Akito turned, removing his foot from Kyo's side, and left the room, tracing blood into the hallway.   
  
         Hatori rushed to Kyo, checking his pulse. He was still alive. Hatori breathed a sigh of relief and carefully scooped Kyo into his arms. Kyo's head dropped and dripped blood as Hatori carried him to his office and went quickly to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this over a year ago and I more or less dropped it but I'm going to try and pick it back up. It's been so long since I've seen Fruits Basket so if the characterization is off, sorry.


End file.
